1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to security devices. More particularly, it concerns a portable, reusable device for releasably blocking the openings of a building, such as a window opening or doorway.
2. The Background Art
A number of devices and methods for blocking doorways and window openings are known in the art. For example, most doorways are closed off by doors having a lockable doorknob operable with a key, a bolt and chain device, a latch device lockable with a padlock, or some other device which allows the door to be releasably secured within the doorway when desired. Some windows are permanently secured within a window opening, while others are releasably secured therein. While most doors, windows and the like can be locked, unlocked, opened and closed, they are usually permanently affixed by hinges or guide tracks and often can be unlocked from both the inside and the outside of the building. Conversely, window grills and the like are often installed for security purposes and are usually bolted in place and thus cannot be opened or removed without tools. Of current interest are portable, nonpermanent apparatus for blocking openings in buildings which are releasable from one side only.
It is sometimes the case that buildings go uninhabited for a period of time for various reasons. The relocation or eviction of tenants, significant building maintenance or rehabilitation, and condemnation of the building are a few such reasons. In such cases, the owner of the building or some other authorized party often desires to prevent vandals, squatters, drug dealers and other unauthorized parties from entering or occupying the building. However, doors and windows sometimes become damaged and unlockable. Even when all doors and windows of a building remain intact during uninhabitation, they are seldom adequate protection against unauthorized entry or occupation.
Conventional approaches to solving these problems include nailing or bolting plywood and the like over the windows and doors. However, this approach is ineffective against any unauthorized party equipped with a crowbar, saw, hammer or even a stone. Even in those cases where a plywood is successful in preventing unauthorized entry, the numerous nail and bolt holes required to secure the plywood deface the building. Moreover, this and other similar approaches are very time consuming in terms of installation and removal and are quite expensive in that plywood weathers and is therefore seldom reusable.
Window bars and window grills have been developed and are much more effective than plywood or simple wire in preventing unwanted entry to uninhabited buildings. Some window bar devices are simply bolted over the opening, while others are hinged at one end and are selectively lockable at an opposing end from both the inside and outside of the building. However, such devices still require bolts or nails and thus do not solve the problems of building defacement or time consumption.
There is thus a need to achieve a durable device for blocking window and door openings in uninhabited buildings which is quick and easy to use, portable, reusable, strong enough to prevent unauthorized entry, and which minimizes or eliminates any necessary defacement to the building. Those having ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that these and other needs are met by the present invention.
The disadvantages of the prior art noted above, and others not specifically mentioned, are overcome in the present invention by provision of a security device having a self contained locking means.